unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Unified Story Timeline
The Unified Story Timeline is a list of the important events within the Unbreakable Machine-Doll series in chronological order. Antiquity 1st Century BC 1st Century AD 64 * The first persecution of Christians by the Roman Emperor, Nero. 313 * The Edict of Milan ceases the persecution of Christians by the Roman Government. ??? * The Mage's Association is formed. Middle Ages Renaissance 16th Century AD 1500 * Rube Goldberg establishes the basic theory for the magic circuit. 1568 * The Azuchi–Momoyama Era begins. 1603 * The Tudor Era ends. * The Stuart Era begins. * The Azuchi–Momoyama Era ends. Unknown Year * Eliza is created. Modern Age 18th Century AD 1714 * The Stuart Era ends. * The Georgian Era begins. * The 1st Walpurgis Night officially begins. 1721 * Beginning of the Russian Empire on November 2. 1723 * Mass-production of magic circuits begins. 1759~1764 * Sigmund is born. 1792 19th Century AD 1805 * The battle of Trafalgar begins and ends on October 21 with the victory to the British Army due to its Machinart Division. 1809~1810 * The Clock Tower is built. 1815 * The battle of Waterloo begins and ends on June 18 with the victory to the British Army due to its Machinart Division. 1837 * The Georgian Era end. * The Victorian Era begins. 1858 * The rule of the Indian subcontinent was transferred from the British East India Company to the British Crown, instituting the British Raj. 1867 * The Orphanage is built. 1868 * The Edo Era ends. * The Meiji Era begins. 1889~1890 * The 45th Walpurgis Night officially begins. 1890~1891 * Felix Kingsfort is born on June 28. 1891~1892 * Lisette Norden is born on April 22. 1892~1893 * Charlotte Belew is born on May 31. * Raishin Akabane is born on August 23. 1893~1894 1897~1898 * The 46th Walpurgis Night officially begins. * The 46th Walpurgis Night officially ends. 20th Century AD 1901 * The Victorian Era ends. * The Edwardian Era begins. 1902~1903 1903~1904 1904 * The Russo-Japanese War begins on February 8. 1904~1905 1905 * The Revolution of 1905 in Russia begins on January 22. * The Russo-Japanese War ends on September 5 with the victory to the Empire of Japan. 1905~1906 * The 48th Walpurgis Night officially begins. * The 48th Walpurgis Night officially ends. 1906~1907 * An unknown culprit massacres the Akabane clan. * Shouko Karyuusai offers Raishin Akabane a wager of a chance for him to exact revenge on Tenzen Akabane in exchange for his body if he failed and wherefore she will lend Yaya to him as his automaton. 1907 * The Revolution of 1905 in Russia ends on June 16 with the victory to the Russian Imperial Government. 1907~1908 Last Year * The school term begins on October. * Cannibal Candy begins attacking on October. * The beginning of cases of discovered destroyed automata and of the spiking of cases of missing people on October. * Felix Kingsfort kills Lisette Norden in the Locker and hides her body inside her own locker. * Felix Kingsfort have Eliza disguise as Lisette Norden. Present (Unbreakable Machine-Doll) Day of Raishin's Arrival in Liverpool * The Facing "Cannibal Candy" Arc begins. * An unknown culprit intentionally tries to derail the train that had departed from London and is bounded for Liverpool that Raishin Akabane and Yaya is boarding. * Raishin Akabane and Yaya arrive at Liverpool, United Kingdom. * Raishin Akabane and Yaya enter the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart. * Raishin Akabane takes the transfer admission test, and after, receives the ranking of the 1235th position out of 1236. * Raishin Akabane consults Kimberly on another way to enter the Night Party, and Kimberly hints him of another way. 3rd Day after Raishin's Arrival * Raishin Akabane challenges Charlotte Belew into a battle. * The Ten Benchwarmers attack Charlotte Belew who, together with Raishin Akabane, defeats the Ten Benchwarmers. 4th Day after Raishin's Arrival * Eliza victimises Morning Star Wielder. * Raishin Akabane engages Magnus to gauge Magnus' strength. * Raishin Akabane sees Hotaru excessively resemble Nadeshiko Akabane. * Raishin Akabane gives Magnus a small bottle containing Nadeshiko Akabane's ashes. * Felix Kingsfort requests Raishin Akabane to work with him in exchange for an Entry to the Night Party. * Morning Star Wielder is discovered victimised. * Raishin Akabane contacts the Disciplinary Committee to inform them that he has officially accepted Felix Kingsfort's proposal. 5th Day after Raishin's Arrival * Charlotte Belew asks Raishin Akabane on a date to make him help her hunt Cannibal Candy. * Raishin Akabane takes Charlotte Belew on a proper date to clear his suspicions of her being Cannibal Candy. * Eliza victimises Undine. * Undine is discovered victimised. * Eliza contacts Raishin Akabane to inform him that the Disciplinary Committee is searching for Charlotte Belew. * Shouko Karyuusai removes Yaya's restriction. 6th Day after Raishin's Arrival * The Disciplinary Committee begins its sting operation to lure Charlotte Belew. * Raishin Akabane, with Eliza's cooperation, investigates the Locker and discovers Lisette Norden's dead body inside her own locker and thus Eliza's disguise and true identity. * Raishin Akabane engages Felix Kingsfort into a battle, with the battle leading to Eliza getting killed by Yaya, and defeats him. Unknown Weeks after Raishin's Arrival * Edward Rutherford denounces Felix Kingsfort and expels him from the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart after Felix was defeated by Raishin Akabane and is exposed to be Cannibal Candy. * Frey's position ranks up from 100th to 98th. * Raishin Akabane, after defeating Felix Kingsfort, qualifies into the Gauntlets, ranking 100th after being rated only in Machinart battle. * August Veyron qualifies into the Rounds, ranking 4th, replacing Felix Kingsfort. * Frey's position ranks down from 98th to 99th. * The Facing "Cannibal Candy" Arc ends. Day before the Night Party * The Facing "Sword Angel" Arc begins. Night Party: 99th night * The 49th Walpurgis Night officially begins. * Loki demotes his position from 7th to 99th. * Frey's position ranks up from 99th to 98th. * 100th seat, Raishin Akabane, and 99th seat, Loki, enter the Night Party with the victory to Loki, but as he did not take Raishin's gauntlet, the battle led instead to a draw. Night Party: 98th Night * 100th seat, Raishin Akabane, 99th seat, Loki, and 98th seat, Frey, enter the Night Party with the battle leading to a draw. Night Party: 97th Night * Raishin Akabane and Loki, incapacitated after their battle with Bronson, are confined in the Faculty of Medicine and are unable to participate in the Night Party. * 98th seat, Frey, and 97th seat, unknown student, enter the Night Party with the victory to Frey. Night Party: 96th Night * Raishin Akabane and Loki, incapacitated after their battle with Bronson, are confined in the Faculty of Medicine and are unable to participate in the Night Party. * 98th seat, Frey, and 96th seat, unknown student, enter the Night Party with the victory to Frey. Night Party: 95th Night * Raishin Akabane and Loki, incapacitated after their battle with Bronson, are confined in the Faculty of Medicine and are unable to participate in the Night Party. * 98th seat, Frey, and 95th seat, unknown student, enter the Night Party with the victory to Frey. Night Party: 94th Night * Raishin Akabane and Loki, incapacitated after their battle with Bronson, are confined in the Faculty of Medicine and are unable to participate in the Night Party. * 98th seat, Frey, and 94th seat, unknown student, enter the Night Party with the victory to Frey. Night Party: 93rd night * Raishin Akabane and Loki, incapacitated after their battle with Bronson, are confined in the Faculty of Medicine and are unable to participate in the Night Party. * 98th seat, Frey, and 93th seat, unknown student, enter the Night Party with the victory to Frey. Night Party: 92nd Night * Raishin Akabane and Loki, incapacitated after their battle with Bronson, are confined in the Faculty of Medicine and are unable to participate in the Night Party. * 98th seat, Frey, and 95th seat, unknown student, enter the Night Party with the victory to Frey. Night Party: 91st Night * The Facing "Sword Angel" Arc ends. Night Party: 90th Night Night Party: 87th Night * The Facing "Elf Speeder" Arc begins. Night Party: 86th Night * The Facing "Elf Speeder" Arc ends. Night Party: 75th Night Night Party: 74th Night Summer Break Night Party: 50th Night Night Party: 40th Night * The Meiji Era ends. * The Taishou Era begins. 1926 * The Taishou Era ends. * The Shouwa Era begins. Present (Gene Metallica: Unbreakable Machine-Doll Re:Acta) Notes External Links References }} Category:Story Arcs